


the road not walked

by inkribbcn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, if you squint you can guess that maybe they used to be ~something~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkribbcn/pseuds/inkribbcn
Summary: Krauser decides to pay a visit to his old comrade-in-arms.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Jack Krauser
Kudos: 7





	the road not walked

**Author's Note:**

> it's me :'> hello
> 
> this was just a little drabbly thing i wrote. sorry it's so short. lmao  
> i wrote this after i started re4 again and thought that maybe krauser was the one who grabbed those photos of leon for that 'alert order' file at the beginning, because i dunno, it just makes sense that krauser would be his stalker, right? lmao
> 
> i believe in 'metaltango past bootcamp partners' supremacy. i'm just saying
> 
> i know this is really short but still, comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3

It was a quiet sort of summer night, but this one was different.

Krauser looked at the open apartment window and narrowed his eyes. This wasn’t normal. Leon never left his window open.  
But, well, who was he to turn down an invitation?  
He carefully climbed into the small bedroom, the figure asleep on the bed with his back turned to him. Krauser watched the way that body rose and fell, taking in slow breaths, deep in sleep. Equally as odd, considering he was sure Leon would have been up, knife in hand and ready to fight off any attacker that had the idiotic confidence to rob the house of a government agent. He taught him that, after all.

It really was a different night, because even though Krauser was fully expecting Leon to have at least twitched in his sleep by now, he didn’t. He rounded the bed, saw one hand dangling off of the edge of the bed, and on the floor was an empty bottle. Leon was asleep on his side, the man smelling of alcohol. Must have been a new bad coping mechanism.   
Krauser scowls. No way he would have let Leon pick up a habit like that.  
If he still cared, that was. Because he didn’t.   
But still, he bent down, and placed the empty bottle on the nightstand.  
He stole one last sidelong glance at the sleeping Leon, his other hand curled around the blanket that barely covered him at this point. 

Something treacherous in his chest began to make itself known, and so Krauser turned away and left back the way he came so he’d continue to deny it was there, closing the window as he retreated back down the fire escape. 

\--

Leon awoke with a headache. 

He groaned and rolled onto his back, the light streaming in through his open curtains exacerbating his headache. Absolutely fucking awful.

He kicked the blankets away from himself, trying to muster the courage to get up and get some painkillers, but noticed something as he dared to glance over at his window again.

He’d sworn he left his window open before he passed out.


End file.
